Romance of the Wei
by Saberai
Summary: Chapter 11: Ending a Long Night. Yaaaay! It's finally here! I know "it's about friggn' time" but I have finally upload when I had the chance! The Wei gang's after party. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic! I'm sooo excited to read what you think!  
>The<em> Romance of the Wei <em>series was ripped from my Livejournal.  
>Characters are copyright of Koei Dynasty Warriors.<br>Sha-chan is created by me but based on aizen_shaorin of Livejournal (she LOVES Cao Pi).  
>The whole concept was inspired from DW fans' (including mine) dreams.<p>

**Romance of the Wei : Story of Sha-chan the Village Girl**

* * *

><p>Sha-chan 23 of Wudan south of Chengdu is the only daughter of one of the masters of martial arts in the mountains. During these warring times, it didn't matter that females be trained in the art of battle and she was under her father's tutelage since the age of six. She was recruited into the Wei army when Cao Cao pursued Liu Bei from escaping to his homeland. Afterwards, the Wei commander was advised to go to the Wudan Mountains to increase the size of his militia. Cao Cao promised the villagers that he will lower their taxes in exchange for their sons and daughters and any soul who can wield a weapon knowing that Wudan is famous for having very skilled warriors.<p>

Sha-chan was brought into the proving grounds to display her skills to the colonels and army section leaders. She used her broadsword that her father gave her and was challenged to spar with another youth. Both of them were accepted into the army. With a near tearful goodbye to her proud father, Sha-chan packed her things and her weapon and marched to the Wei camp in Chang Bang.

Now, Sha-chan is up for target practice for sniper training. She takes her bow and eyes on the target. Just then at the corner of her eye, soldiers and squad leaders scramble to make way for a small group of generals.

One was stocky and burly. He seems pretty hot-tempered and another was very muscular and big. They seem to be arguing about something.

"Who are those two?" Sha-chan whispers to one of the guards.  
>"Oh. That hot-head is Xiahou Yuan. He's the younger brother of Xiahou Dun of the Xiahou family. They're cousins to Lord Cao Cao," he explained.<p>

"Who's the other big guy?"  
>"That's Dian Wei. He's Lord Cao Cao's right hand man and very powerful with his battle axe, the Mad Bull.<br>"Whoa"-  
>"Let's face it, Yuan! You may be a good archer but last time when you tried to prove that you're better than Huang Zhong, you missed his head!"<p>

"HEY! I was distracted! Toss that apple up there and I'll make it hit that bullseye if you don't mind!"

Dian Wei did just that but Xiahou Yuan's arrow dosen't pierced the fruit.

"Will you two grow up? You're not setting a good example to our new troops. This is sniper training not a circus."

Out from among them is a young man who seems to be in his late twenties. His regal stance with the bow and arrow was much like the Wei commander and his ponytail flows behind him. Sha-chan looks at him in wonder of making such an impressive shot.

"Lord Cao Pi, lighten up! I'm just giving Yuan a challenge."  
>"War is no place for games, Dian Wei. The training is over for this afternoon. Pack away the gear!"<p>

The other officer besides Sha-chan scoffs, _"ugh._ It's Stick-In-The-Ass Cao Pi…can't stand that prick. He's Lord Cao Cao's first son. He may _look_like his father but can't really lead like him."

Sha-chan continues looking onward at Cao Pi.

The other chimed back, "yeah. He's married to the beautiful _Mistress Zhen Ji._ Whoa. That woman's a looker."  
>"Heh, don't I know it. Something must be wrong with him if he's hitting <em>that<em>and still goes out and be a killjoy!"

Cao Pi suddenly notices that the young warrior was looking at him!

Sha-chan quickly turns around pretending not to stare at him and begins to duck and hover under the moving crowd.

"YOU! STAY RIGHT THERE!"

She freezes in fright unable to turn and face him. Cao Pi walks down to meet the young girl.

"I see that you're one of the new recruits. Welcome."  
>Sha-chan bows her head, fist in palm, "thank you."<p>

"Look at me."

She freezes again.

Cao Pi lowers her hands and lifts her face.

"A female? Normally we barely have any joining my father's army."

She looks in his inquisitive eyes and sees that he is intrigued with her. The young man walks around her scanning from head to toe and back to her face. "So...you're from Wudan I heard."  
>"Yes."<br>"My father has told me of it after failing to capture Liu Bei and his peasants...

hmmm," he smiles at her.

Xu Huang approaches.

"Sir! My Lord...your father wishes to see you."  
>Cao Pi sneered, " my <em>father<em>…very well. I will go with you."

He looks at Sha-chan.

"Hope to see you again, soldier."

Cao Pi turns on his heels and follows General Xu Huang to meet with the Wei ruler.

"Hey, Little Bit! It's time for supper!" Shouted one of the leaders who just spoke to her and she snaps out of her trance.

"Right! On my way!"

How's that? :p


	2. Xiahou Dun's Dream

Here is the second chapter ripped from my Livejournal. I hope you enjoyed the first installment. I had the stories separate because of the different pairings of DW characters.

**Romance Of the Wei II : Xiahou Dun's Dream**

_The full moon rises in the night sky glowing on the snow-covered ground._

Hundreds of multi-colored soldiers fighting with weapons clashing and flesh tear open.  
>Cries, shouts, and screams are heard throughout the battlefield. One can hear horses driven by generals who are also fighting amid the chaos.<p>

Xiahou Dun races to the scene holding his famed Scemitar ready to fight with the fearsome warrior known as-

_**"LU BU! Come out and face me! I've promised my Lord Cao Cao that I'll bring him your head!"**_

A cloud of snow and flying, fallen soldiers blooms out from the Man of Terror, with his steed the Red Hare. Dun dashes through enemy soldiers towards Lu Bu. The monstrous warrior unleashes a powerful energy stomp attack while he still mounts on his crimson beast. The burst send Xiahou Dun off his horse flying toward a few bushes facing a hill.

"Damn coward! If I can't attack him head-on, I'll attack him from above!"

The Wei general climbs up the steep hill while Lu Bu is distracted fighting the frightened men of the Han dynasty. Dun grabs a grenade from his belt and ready himself to throw it at him. Unfortunately, Dun has only one eye already and, because of the night and it's snowing, all of that impaired his depth perception of his only eye and he throws the grenade.

Instead of it hitting onto Lu Bu, it end up blowing off his_** leg**__._

Xiahou Dun screams in pain and fright as it echoes throughout the hall from his room. The doors fly open and in comes his beloved cousin with his hair to his shoulders and wearing a silk robe.

"Xiahou Dun! What's wrong?"  
>Dun stops screaming when he heard the Wei ruler's voice. He sits up in a confused panic, now realizing he was dreaming.<p>

"L..Lord Cao Cao. Oh! It's you."  
>"Of course it's me, Dun Dun. I was busy studying when I've heard you back there. Are you alright?"<br>"Yes. I'm fine. It must of been a bad dream…

Is my leg still there?"  
>Cao Cao chuckled, "Dun Dun! That must of been some dream if you had to ask that!"<p>

He comes over to Xiahou Dun putting his hand on his leg.  
>"See? Why don't you try to move it, Dun Dun?"<p>

His cousin did that and is relieved that he still have his limb.  
>"Ah. It's still here."<br>"Of course it is still here," Cao Cao said in an affectionate way which sounds strange to Xiahou Dun. He then turns to the Wei ruler, who then has his hand on the back of his head.

"C-cousin! What are you-"  
>"Relax, Dun Dun. Your dear cousin will make those nightmares go away." Cao Cao's face is close enough to kiss him when the sensation of breaking out of a trap and eyes wide open...<p>

_**"Gasp!"**_

lands Xiahou Dun back in his bed...

near the_ afternoon._

"Wha-what the hell?"

Review and comment.


	3. Sweet Memories From Home

Yay! Numbah three from my Livejournal! DW characters not mine but Sha-chan is! Enjoy!

**Romance Of the Wei III : Sweet Memories From Home**

The sun rises high on clear blue skies in mid-afternoon. The birds sing behind bright green leaf-filled trees within the grounds of Wei's castle in Luoyang. A squad leader hands spears and pikes to a group of new soldiers lined up in a single file.

Sha-chan is among the people for guard training.

"Okay. What you will do is make sure you don't let anyone in, unless it's an ally. Now we use these weapons for good range attacks and defences..."

The group, made up of some people from Wudan are tested how well they can sense an enemy from afar. After that, the squad have to spar with each other to test to see if some of them need to improve their skills with that particular weapon. The leader calls to their attention and tells them to split up to guard at certain gates around the castle. Sha-chan is sent to station at a garrison that is not too far from the garden. She salutes and runs to her post.

The young girl stands on guard and listens very carefully to any sudden movements and tries to sense any threat. She holds her spear ready to her side ready to defend. Standing at that stance for what to her felt like half an hour, Sha-chan begin to feel bored and starts pacing around, checking to see if her squad leader is nearby. She sighs and leans on the wall. Sha-chan begins to think about her homeland in the Wudan Mountains where when she was a teen, the village elders trained her to use the spear and pike. She remembers practicing her swings and poise as she goes over the steps she have learned in class in the courtyard of the school. She had a friend who was a great musician who goes to a music school under her grandfather by the name of Ling Su.

Ling Su plays an erhu. Whenever the bow struck on the strings, it was like the flow of a river that had the breeze of the wind. Sha-chan enjoyed listening to her play so much that, whenever she practised with the spear she had Ling Su play music for her to help her concentrate and be in deep meditation to make the weapon be a part of her. Sha-chan became to be very skillful with the spear because of that.

Now, Sha-chan is far away from home, and Ling Su cannot be here to play music for her.

Sha-chan closes her eyes, picks up her spear, and listens to the music she remembers Ling Su plays.

_Her steps are like as though she dances. The spear cuts through the air like a paint brush._

_The wind cools her face, eyes still closed as she feels the soothing energy of the song.._

Little she knew that the Wei prince watches her in fascination from the bridge of the side of the castle.

He watches her dance and observes the beauty of her graceful movements. Never had he seen a maiden dance with a deadly blade.

Sha-chan steps to the ending of the song finishing off with a pose that she was taught.

*clap* *clap* *clap*

"That was beautiful. Truely amazing."  
>Sha-chan snaps at the sound of him applauding her and turn around and sees Cao Pi approaching her.<p>

"My...my Lord!..ah..thank-you."  
>"My father was right in choosing the people of Wudan, but he has no idea that there is one so gifted..."<p>

Cao Pi steps closer making Sha-chan step back until he corners her against the wall.

"Or so beautiful." His face peers closer to her flushed face.

"My Lord-"

Just then, a tune from a flute interrupted him and he turns toward the garden.

"Hmm. The wife needs me. I'll see you soon, alright?"  
>She nods, "yes sir."<p>

Sha-chan watches as Cao Pi walks down along the trees and walks through the double doors into the garden. The young warrior takes her spear and goes around the wall to find an opening that she finds in a group of bushes.

"So..this is Zhen Ji, Lord Cao Pi's wife. She's beautiful. So she plays a flute-"  
><strong>"SHA! QUIT LOLLIGALLN' AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"<strong>

She flinches now knowing that she's in trouble and will have to deal with the squad leader's tirade. Sha-chan turns around and goes away with the angry captain.


	4. Zhen Ji's Hidden Saddness

Alright! Chapter 4 is out! That's all I can say right now because like I said everything was ripped from my Journal. Enjoy!

**Romance Of the Wei IV : Zhen Ji's Hidden Saddness**

_Zhen Ji sits in the garden on a stone bench. She's wearing her blue and gold dress with matching shoes and a headdress in front of her long ponytail.  
>She sits there in her lush paradise playing her flute, just an ordinary one.<em>

Zhen Ji doesn't play like she_ is__ in paradise…_

her notes are separate like broken strings. Something was bothering her.

In the middle of a beautiful garden with exotic flowers and a sparkling pond, she feels inadequate.

The presence of her husband made it worse.

"What's wrong? You sound like you're searching for a song to play."

Zhen Ji turns to face him.

"My Lord, it's just that nothing has been going on so I haven't had to." Cao Pi, never bothers sitting beside his wife paces by her and onto a small brick walkway.

"You should play about your beauty..of how_ I __see it."_

"My Lord, you're so modest."

"Of course." He looks at her. "That's why you chose me over my father and brother."

"What can I do for you, my dear husband?" Zhen Ji asked eloquently.

"Can I not come to my wife to enjoy being around her? There is nothing you can do for me right now, but be ready for tonight. Wear your best to make it pleasurable."

"What if we have to battle again?"  
>"We do. That's what you're getting ready for," he explained plainly and walks out of the garden.<p>

Zhen Ji sighs and walks onto a small bridge over the pond holding her flute.

She stares into her reflection and reminisces…

She was the wife of Yuan Xi, son of Yuan Shao. The Han defender's forces were defeated and her husband slain, Zhen Ji was approached by Cao Pi. She was in her royal robe and her hair down.  
>Zhen Ji remembers how Cao Pi looked at her dusty, tear-strickened face and dusted them away with his sleeve.<p>

Was it the look of love, or compassion? If not for her goddess-like beauty, she and her ladies-in-waiting would not of been spared.

The thing was,_ she_ wasn't in love with the Wei prince and she was forced to marry him for conquering her family.  
>She grew fond of him over time wanting the stigma of Battlefield Husband and Wife but the thought always remained:<p>

_"Just a Trophy Wife."_

_She lays on her back for her new husband after he returns to her from battle-_

_"Just a Trophy Wife."_

Every time on the field she sat on her horse by her proud husband not even allowed to go out there to fight, unless she was stationed away from Cao Pi.

_**"Just a Trophy Wife."**_

Zhen Ji admires Cao Pi for his status of being a commander and the Wei warlord's firstborn son. It doesn't bother her how much her husband is romantically challenged no matter how much he tries. There is always that "regal bitterness" whenever they are together. They can't seem to act like a loving couple. Family dinners get awkward and she wondered what life for her would be like if she chose Cao Cao or Cao Zhi, who had_ both_ coveted her hand in marriage.

Many times Zhen Ji goes to the garden and plays her flute but recent times she briefly plays and practices her fighting skills to relieve her stress. She sighs again coming out of her flashback while still gazing at herself on the rippling water.

Little does she know that there is someone who is watching and admiring her from afar…

Look for the next chapter ^-^


	5. Zhang Liao's Love or Compassion?

Back then, it did take me a while to come up with this chapter because I almost had a writers' block.  
>I finally came up with an intro.<p>

What inspired me was the fic of Zhang Liao's feelings toward Diao Chan...and my dream where I was Zhen Ji herself.

Without any _more_ further ado, here's chapter 5.

**Romance Of the Wei V : Zhang Liao – Feeling of Love or Compassion?  
><strong>

_Zhang Liao._

The Good Soilder.

The leading general of Cao Cao's Awesome Five.

Valiant.  
>Courageous.<br>Loyal.

He has always fought for honor and justice. The problem was he was completely loyal to anyone as long as it's for honor and justice_ no matter who was his lord._

He was a general under the brute and unsightly tyrant Dong Zhou and then to the frightening foe Lu Bu. Cao Cao seeing that Zhang Liao was not afraid to die, treated him generously and made him,

_his __general. _That day, that time, he saw honor in Cao Cao and pledged his allegiance and life for the Wei king. Zhang Liao's reputation grew among Wei's enemies as someone not to mess with. With his weapon the Blue Wyvern, he is a powerful force.

But something else is about Zhang Liao...

He's_** human**__. He has emotions. He had some feelings toward Lu Bu's songstress in pink.  
>The young girl who seduced the tyrant and the beast so the beauty can be with her beast.<em>

_Diao Chan.__  
><em>

He watched her dance and taken as a love-doll into the chambers. Her sunny disposition only Zhang Liao can see through. He wanted to comfort her, treasure her, be her hero that he already is to his lord. He knows that human nature always desire what is not attainable. He can see that she did not love Lu Bu but put on a facade to hide her pain. She was just a trophy. A piece of property. He could only pity her instead of desire her now. A beautiful girl who never experienced any true love on her part. She could of known Zhang Liao's love but he would only be a shoulder to cry on.

Now he stands in the balcony of his study and overlooks the garden. He look towards the pond with its water lilies, gazing at the most lovely of them all.

_Lady Zhen__…_

Another beautiful young woman who is not experiencing true love like she deserves.  
>Another piece of property. Another woman who hides under a facade.<p>

_How would it be if only...__  
>Zhang Liao can only shake his head.<em>

He saw how Cao Pi disregarded her and treated her like a concubine instead of a wife.

Now,

_he__wants to comfort her and be the hero that any man would want to be for a beautiful woman. He know it is not right to desire to possess her, but he wants to show Lady Zhen that he cares…_

and to remove her facade to see her for who she truly is.

His heart starts to ache for Zhen Ji at times, but he knows that he must stay focused on being among Wei's champions.

Zhang Liao turns around and walks away from the balcony before the dancing warrior notices him there gazing upon her. He grabs his gear and heads out to prep for another war...

There. Right off the top of my head! I am...looking forward to reading your replies.


	6. Attack or Be Sieged?

**Phew! It took me a while didn't it? Thanks to playing Dynasty Warriors 7 I've finally got out of my Writer's Block! Yay!**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>In the library, Cao Cao is surrounded by his team. They are all seated around a large table.<br>Among those present are Sima Yi, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhang He, Pang De, Jia Xu, Cao Pi, Cao Ren, Xu Huang, Xun You, and Dian Wei.

The Wei ruler looks around, "where is General Liao? I need him here."  
>"I'm right here, my lord. I apologize for my tardiness," he walks through the door way in full armor ready for orders.<p>

"Have a seat. Gentlemen, Wu is on the offensive against Jing Province. Worst of all, they have _**Lu Bu **_as their rear."

Dian Wei smiled, "nice! I've always wanted to pound him!"  
>Sima Yi mused, "hhm. I bet he suppose to be their cover if they fail and try to escape."<p>

"My thought exactly," said Cao Cao.  
>"Cousin, do you think that it's pretty desperate for the Sun family to use such a beast?"<br>"'Desperate' is underrated, more like stupid. Lu Bu is like a boat without a rudder who sail to any direction of the tide. He's unstable and dangerous."

Zhang Liao folds his hands and thinks to himself, _"Lu Bu. What are you up to this time?"_

Xu Huang leans closer. "Whatever the reason, it's not important. I have a report saying that Liu Bei is at Yi and plans on taking our cities from there."

Xiahou Yuan asks, "wait. You mean that Liu Bei himself is ready to attack us? Is he at Tianshui?"  
>"Yes. He himself will be marching there."<br>Cao Pi stand up. "Father. You should send me to attack and defeat Liu Bei!"  
>Cao Cao asks, "and...what if it is a trap? Zhuge Liang would plan something so obvious. He likes making things seem so simple to tempt their enemies, and then capture them."<p>

Xiahou Dun stands from his seat.

"Cousin. How about we split our forces? We had done that before. We still need to protect our territories before they're besieged at the same time."

The rest agreed.

Zhang Liao continues to stare at the table.

"What if the whole thing is a ploy? What if Wu and Shu allied together again?"  
>Xun You looks at Zhang Liao and then his eyes light up in surprise.<p>

"Send Liu Bei as a decoy and feign an attack near Wei territory while Wu feign theirs on the other side of the kingdom.."

Cao Cao narrows his eyes at him, "go on."  
>The strategist looks at the other strategem, "Master Sima Yi?"<p>

Yi finishes off.

"So Cao Pi is sent to attack their commander and gets ambushed and captured. Then, use him for ransom for exchange of the Wei kingdom.  
>Then, your forces fall for Wu's feigned attack and gets distracted by Lu Bu so the Wu army can retreat. You won't be able to save Lord Cao Pi in time, milord."<p>

Then he slams his fist on the table.

"_**HA!**_ That's just like Zhuge Liang to plan something like that!"  
>"Damn," cursed the bodyguard. "If we attack it's a trap. If we don't, we lose territory!"<p>

Cao Cao stands from his seat and rest follows.

"You all are here to protect and conquer the land for my kingdom! I don't care if it is a trap. I have mighty and brave warriors. We can counterattack this!"  
>All nodded in agreement.<p>

"Cao Pi you will go to Tianshui and attack Liu Bei, but don't attack him head on. Hold out until reinforcements come to you. Xu Huang, Xu Zhu, Yu Jin, and Cao Ren and their armies will accompany you.  
>I myself, Zhang Liao, Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhen Ji, and Pang De will attack Wu. Once we've defeated Wu we will come to Cao Pi's aid as soon as possible."<p>

"Father, are you sure about this? It is a far way off to my position."  
>"We will march out first thing before dawn. You will go to Tianshui in mid morning. I trust that you will do well."<p>

Cao Pi bowed. "I will, father. I won't be careless."

Cao Cao walks toward the double doors.

"You are all dismissed, generals."

Dian Wei, Cao Cao's three strategems, Xiahou Dun and his brother follows the warlord out of the room and Cao Pi afterwards.

Zhang Liao thinks about the counter-plan, but mainly thinks about the fact that he'll be fighting with Zhen Ji.

_"Will she feel better around my company?"_

**"UGH! WHAT THE HELL? THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT ABOUT GETTING READY FOR TONGHT!"**

"You don't like it?"

Zhang Liao hurries outside the room. What he sees Lady Zhen wearing makes him a tint red.

Zhen Ji is wearing a dress coat with a fancy cut collar that goes along her neckline. The bodice barely covers her chest exposes her bead-covered cleavage and a brooch in the middle that curves around her half covered back ending as coattails resembling peacock feathers. The sleeves are elbow length with winged-shaped cuffs. Each end of the top piece fades from blue to a pale cream color. She wears tight, black silk pants and black pumps. Lady Zhen has a blue feather hairpin on her head and bangs along her cheeks.

"This is embarrassing! You look like a faded-out peacock! Where the hell did you get this? I wouldn't sleep with you with THAT on!"

The flamboyant general chimes in.  
><em>"Oooh<em>! It's sooo beauutifuul!"  
>"See? It'll look better on Zhang He! It suits him more than<em> you!"<em>

Zhang Liao cringed at the insult to her.

"General Zhang He. The outfit is yours, including the headpiece."  
>"Aaahh!" He squeels. "It will be perfect for my dancing performance rehearsal!"<p>

Cao Pi notices some maids walking by.

"You two bring Lady Zhen a _decent_ looking dress from our room and bring the screen."  
>His wife looks to him in shock.<p>

"You're...making me undress..in front of _them?_ I could just change back there."  
>"For some reason, I don't trust you enough to. You probably sneak that outfit somewhere. I just want to make sure Zhang He actually gets it."<p>

Dian Wei cuts in.

"Lord Cao Pi. You don't need to humiliate her like that. She didn't know you don't like the outfit!  
>"What I do to my <em>wife <em>is my business, Dian Wei. Where are those maids? What's taking them so long?"

Just then the small group of young girls bring in the screen, her blue dress outfit, blue headdress, and blue shoes. Xu Huang, Dian Wei, Sima Yi, Xu You, and Zhang Liao watch in horror as Cao Pi orders Lady Zhen to change in front of them!

Zhen Ji gives her husband an angry look and step behind the screen and begins to undress. The girls take pieces of the outfit, folds them neatly and hands them to Zhang He.  
>General Liao shakes his head to keep him from imagining her almost naked. It got too awkward for him so he turns away from the scene.<p>

"Okay, my lord. I'm done." The maids remove the screen to reveal Zhen Ji in the blue dress outfit. Zhang Liao turns back around to see her and was pretty amazed.

"Now, that's more like it. It wasn't that bad was it?

Look at her! Isn't she more lovelier? I must get my troops ready and trained for tomorrow. Oh, and you should get ready too, Zhen Ji. You're going out first with my father."  
>"Gladly, if it's to get a break from YOU!"<p>

And with that, the woman storms off down the hall. Cao Pi chuckles and marches down the corridor.

Dian Wei looks on at the Wei prince and waits until he walks around a corner.

"What an asshole! He can't just..treat her like crap! Sometimes I think she's too good for him!"  
>"Ah! I must try on my new outfit!" Zhang He dances off to his room.<p>

"I'm sure lord Cao Cao never taught his sons to treat women like that!" Exclaimed Xu Huang.

Zhang Liao walks off to meet his troops and captains.

He pauses and glances at Huang.

"If he did taught them how to treat a woman, then it is lord Cao Pi who is the foolish son."


	7. True Feelings in Midst of Battle!

**Romance of the Wei VII: True Feelings Blossom in the Midst of Battle**

It took both Wei armies three days to get to their destinations and Sha-Chan is within Yu Jin's squadron with Xu Huang as general. The Wei army set a base in front of a deep ravine. Cao Pi's forces crosses the bridge.

Yu Jin extends his arm pointing towards a figure out in the field.

"Look! There is Liu Bei by himself!"

"I'm sure they're using him as bait. We need to capture the bases to retake our territory of Tianshui. Cao Ren's group can head northwest. You and Xu Huang can go northeast. I and the rest will be heading for the Shu camp amd defeat them there!

Let's move!"

The army did as instructed and goes to their assigned locations. Xu Huang gallops next to Yu Jin with a concerned look on his face.

"This is not a very wise plan. Why is he attacking head on? Lord Cao Cao told him to hold out until reinforcements arrive!"  
>"I know. I'm fearing Zhuge Liang planned on drawing Cao Pi from their base to ambush him! He can be reckless at times!"<p>

Strange thing that the generals have not expect to happen: The solders at the base retreats upon their arrival!

"At least we have the base, Xu Huang!"  
>"GENERAL! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED FROM BEHIND!"<p>

Xu Huang and Yu Jin turns around and in bewilderment watches as their group fights for their lives. Then the thought comes in: Cao Ren's army who are getting the other base are being ambushed as well, and Lord Cao Pi is in great danger.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cao Cao's forces are on their way to Tianshui to assist the Wei prince. They have just spend 5 days of coming to Jing and now, a few more days later, almost to Tianshui. Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan in front, Dian Wei and Zhen Ji beside Cao Cao in the middle, and Zhang Liao and Pang De in rear flank. Their soldiers march on forward not stopping at anywhere because time is very crucial in saving Cao Cao's son.<p>

Thoughts began to rush in Zhang Liao's mind of what just happened that quickly ended the battle with Wu:

_The Wei general just escorted Zhen Ji to Cao Cao's main camp and after seeing her hop on her horse to attack the fleeing Wu soldiers, Zhang Liao mounts on his and gallops to the warrior and his scarlet beast.  
><em>

_"**LU BU! STOP!**"  
>He drops the frightened officer and faces him.<br>_

_"**TRAITOR!** What has Cao Cao done with her?"  
>Lu Bu charges at him and swung his double halberd. His eyes burn with passion and rage, determined to know the answer about his beloved. Zhang Liao blocks the blow and the pair was held in a death-lock.<br>_

_"Lu..Bu...we need to talk.."  
>" You..you turned your back on me and sided with Cao Cao!"<br>" How do you managed to live?..you were supposed to be executed!"  
>"Grr...we can talk, Zhang Liao..but where? We have to make it look like we're still fighting!"<br>_

_The general glanced to his left.  
><em>

_"There is an abandoned garrison. We can go in and talk there."  
>"Alright. You first."<br>_

_The two broke off leading Zhang Liao being followed by Lu Bu to deceive both armies so the former comrades wouldn't look suspicious.  
>The large, wooden doors were closed and locked. Zhang Liao and Lu Bu dismounted their horses and stood face to face inside the small base.<br>_

_"Lu Bu, what did Sun Quan told you?"  
>"Hmmph! That Cao Cao has Diao Chan in his harem and if I defeat him for Wu, I can see her again."<br>_

_Zhang Liao reaches under his armor and pulled out a wooden tablet.  
><em>

_"Sun Quan deceived you, my friend. Here. When I was in Chan'an that evening, she was veiled in commoner clothes and handed me this saying to give it to you."  
><em>

_Lu Bu took the wooden slab and gently graced his fingers on the letters.  
>"This <em>_is__ Diao Chan's writing."  
><em>

_He read the note and after that, felt relief that Diao Chan was safe in another city waiting on him...and very furious that Sun Quan lied to him to make him a puppet for himself. The fuming warrior hopped back on his steed and stormed out of the garrison to have his vengence. After Cao Cao saw Lu Bu going after the Wu king, he immediately recalled his troops to withdraw and to go en route to Cao Pi's location._

Zhang Liao's flashback ends as they go up a hill. He looks onward towards Lord Cao Cao to get a glance of Zhen Ji. During those past few days, they barely communicate because everyone was focused on the mission. He, as one of the leaders of Cao Cao's vanguard needed to focus to the task at hand, and even now.

Zhen Ji, riding after her father-in-law thinks back to that moment at Jing. She was determined to prove that she's more than just Cao Pi's wife and a pretty face, even if it meant going on a suicide mission of attempting to fight Lu Bu:

_Wu was battling the forces of Wei and Cao Cao and his camp were set up North. Zhen Ji picked up a two prong bladed weapon getting ready to battle the great Lu Bu and his huge double halberd, the Sky Scraper. Then she saw him to her left near the Wei camp fighting the blue-claded warriors. Lady Zhen turned from them about to defend Cao Cao but someone behind her took her weapon and put it on the ground beside her.  
><em>

_It was Zhang Liao!__  
><em>

_"My Lady, it's too dangerous for you."  
><em>

_His hand was on her right shoulder while on his left held her left wrist as he escorted Zhen Ji to the Wei ruler. The other generals circled around him as Cao Cao was pouring drops of water on what it seemed like a wooden board. _

_Xiahou Dun announced: "The Lord wants everyone here!"  
>"I must go out and defend the camp!" She said trying to get away from Zhang Liao's grip.<br>"No! You must stay here, we must prepare for Tianshui before we get there." commanded Cao Cao.  
><em>

_The next thing Lady Zhen knew, Zhang Liao put her fingertips on his lips and leaned even closer behind her. She tried to break free but he still wouldn't let go and felt a light blush on her cheeks._

_"I will deal with Lu Bu, my Lady," he whispered.  
>Her eyes narrowed, "hmm! I can chase those cowardly Wu soldier boys and get rid of plenty of them along the way."<br>_

_After the warlord is finished with his plan, Zhang Liao released Zhen Ji as she ran to her horse and dashes with Xiahou Dun to slay the fleeing Wu forces._

Zhen Ji turns to glance at the general who bound her. As she looks at his face, she is reminded of his gentleness from that last battle.

* * *

><p>Cao Pi on his white horse dashes toward the Shu main camp breaking through enemy lines of attack, but he didn't see a rope that the soldiers stretched out, which cause his momentum to knock him off his horse onto the ground. He fights the slight dizzyness and slowly gets up. The animal is gone and now he is completely surrounded. Cao Pi picks up his swords and begins to fight. Xu Huang's coup manages to fight through Shu soldiers out of the garrison. Sha-chan fights her way through with her broad<br>sword.

She slays the last peon and suddenly down the hill:

**"Oh no! Lord Cao Pi's in trouble!"**

She watches in horror as the Wei prince fights with vigor completely surrounded by Shu officers. Sha-chan see a white horse just sitting there by a wooden fence without its rider. She hurries and hops on her white steed and fly through the field to save her young lord.

The white maned horse leaps in the air over spikes and fences to rescue him. Sha-chan launches a Musou attack to clear the enemies out of the way.  
>She dashes towards him.<p>

**"Lord Cao Pi take my hand!"**

He grabs it and swoop on the horse behind the young brave warrior.

"We must go back to the main base. My father says that we cannot attack until we get reinforcements." He commanded.  
>"Yes sir!"<p>

On their way, the Shu generals and Liu Bei's sworn brothers, the mighty Guan Yu and Zhang Fei spots the pair trying to retreat the field.

Sha-chan mourned, "oh crap! They're after us!"  
>Cao Pi glances over his shoulder. "Yes. It's unfortunate that Guan Yu have his Red Hare horse with him. He can easily catch us."<p>

Shan-chan drives the horse to run as fast as its four legs can.

Up ahead is a ravine...but the bridge is out!

"Looks like the enemy is trying to trap us from escaping. Not bad planning..but not good enough," the Wei sub-commander observed.

The burly Shu general Zhang Fei shouted, **"You mind as well surrender! We gotcha cornered! So give up! HAHAH!"**

"Don't listen to him, soldier. Jump over the ravine." Sha-chan did as commanded and the white steed leaps over to the other side like a kite and landed on its hooves with finesse. They made it to the Wei main camp. Sha-chan sigh a breath of relief of saving Lord Cao Cao's son from danger and defeat.

"It appears we're the first ones here. Good job soldier."

Cao Pi looks around and notices there are just a handful who are watching the camp. The young Wei prince holds Sha-chan closer to his chest making her blush.

His soft lips brushes on her ear.  
>"<em>Thank you for saving my life."<em>

"You're...no problem, my lord."

"What's your name? I want to tell my father about his brave warrior."

"Sha...Sha-chan."

_"Sha-chan,"_ he whispers huskingly. "What a lovely name." Cao Pi kisses her soft warm neck. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest like a drum.

"Lord Cao P-"

"I want to show you my gratitude," he said brushing back her flying stray strands of hair to her ponytail.

"**My Lord! Lord Cao Cao and his army are approaching!**" A lieutenant announces.

Cao Pi hops off the white horse and walks toward the tent to greet his father and the other generals who are mounting up the hill to reach the base.

Sha-chan still sits on her horse in shock of what just happened.

_"He was going to kiss me if I was to turn around towards him!"_


	8. Time to Open Up, Zhang Liao and Zhen Ji!

** Romance of the Wei VIII: Time to Open Up, Zhang Liao and Zhen Ji!**

Back in Luoyang at nightfall...

"You have disobeyed me and it cost me many of my troops."

"I had to retake the bases."  
>Sima Yi near the doorway buries his face in his hand.<p>

Xu Huang crosses his arms and in a bad mood. "Both of Cao Ren and I were ambushed!"

Cao Pi nonchalantly said, "being that you and Cao Ren are mighty warriors, fighting through them shouldn't be a problem -"

"It IS when brave men were sacrificed thanks to someone with an inflated ego."  
>"Father, you're not going to let your general speak me that way."<p>

Cao Cao looks up from reading the report on a scroll looks at him.

"Xu Huang is right, my son. Putting your might before your squadron is guaranteed of losing any battle. Thankfully, we did not suffered any casualties other than 35 of his troops and 27 of Cao Ren's."

"I would of been defeated if had not for a brave soldier who saved me."

Cao Cao sits back on his throne chair and grabs a small blue scroll.

"I have heard of the who kept you from being captured ruining Zhuge Liang's plan.

Bring her in!"

"Aahs" and gasps echoes among the court and other generals hearing about it.  
>"Why is everyone so surprised that a young <em>woman <em>saved my son?"

The double doors open and in comes Sha-Chan escorted by guards walking on the long red silk road on the marble floor towards the Wei king. She steps among surprised grand generals and officers as they make way for her. Sha-chan gets a bit flustered getting to meet the supreme commander and ruler of the Wei kingdom. Cao Cao steps down the small steps to greet her.

The young warrior folds her hands and bows onto the floor.

"My lord.."  
>Cao Cao kneels down and takes her hands to get her to stand back up.<p>

"No, I should be the one to thank you for rescuing my son, Sha-chan."

Everyone bows in respect and gratitude towards Sha-chan. Xu Huang and Cao Ren peered at each other for what Wei's heir had put them through and how it was handled pretty lightly.

Sha-chan sensed that there is someone here other than Cao Pi that is watching her but she shrugs it off for now.

"I see that my son wants me to make you his bodyguard and I will gladly do it. Lady Sha, you are hereby a protector of Cao Pi...but _only _in battle," Cao Cao leers at his son.

Cao Pi bows, "thank you, father."  
>Sha-chan is given the blue scroll but Dian Wei and some of the others are getting concerned for her.<p>

"Now that we had done some damage for Wu by slaying a great number of troops and had Lu Bu to retaliate on Sun Quan, I'm sure that will drive very great tension between Wu and Shu for a good time.

Let's celebrate and pay respects to our fallen comrades!"

They all cheered and begin to leave after being dismissed. Sha-chan hurridly exits the room and into the hallways leading to the living quarters of the troops.

Zhang Liao walks in his room and takes off his armor. After such a long week in battle, he feels the need to take a long break, so he flops on his bed.

He begins to wonder if he should be thankful for their victory over Wu.

_If it hadn't for Diao Chan's letter,_that is, then Cao Cao would have to put up with dealing with the beast.

_"Why did Diao Chan wanted Lu Bu to be with her? Maybe she had a change of heart and loves him after all. Maybe she wants him to be with her to protect her or..."_

He sighs.

"Women can be very strange at times..then again, who says men are perfect, huh?"

All of a sudden, Zhang Liao hears some footsteps outside in the hall. He gets up and open the door.

It's Zhen Ji with her head hanging low and steps slowly around the corner. Zhang Liao tiptoes out and follows her. She walks down the steps around the corridors and sits on a stone bench by the garden.

She starts to weep.

In her mind she was worthless. She wanted to fight Lu Bu to protect Cao Cao but instead had to chase some enemy soldiers that then was slain by Xiahou Dun. What's worse was how Zhen Ji and her husband argue and humiliating her that other day. Zhen Ji as a woman longed to be loved and cherished like any wife should. She got off of one loveless marriage to another, she never wanted Cao Pi to see her vulnerable so she keeps it all inside her cracked heart.

"My Lady...are you all right?"

Zhen Ji stops crying and quickly wipes away her tears. She glances over her shoulder and sees him approaching her.

"I am fine, general. Thank you."  
>Zhang Liao walks around for her to look a his observing eyes.<p>

"It doesn't seem like you are, Lady Zhen Ji. Your eyes are puffy even when you're not looking at me."

She looks at the general and retorts,

"I said that I'm fine, alright? Now please leave me be!"

A pause...and then,

"Alright, my Lady. If you need someone to talk to, I will be in my study one flight from here."

He turn on his heels and leaves her there.

Zhang Liao walks to his room and closes the door. He sighs again taking off his band to let his hair down, messaging his head and combing down his locks to let it fall on his back. The tired general takes his shoes off and sits at his desk. He rests his chin on the palm of his hand thinking of what else could caused Zhen Ji to be defensive and if he did the right approach.

Just then he hears a knock on the door.

In steps his guest.

"General? Do you have a minute?"

Zhang Liao's eyes light up and quickly turns around to greet her.

"Lady Zhen, please take a seat."  
>"I don't mind standing, general."<br>"Alright. Is there...something you want to talk to me of, my Lady?"

She walks looking around the chamber.

"Hhm. It looks very humble and welcoming. If I may, can I stay for a while longer?"

Zhang Liao sits back on the bed fixing the covers. Some of his black silk strands of hair falls over his shoulders as he leans forward smoothing out the fabric. Zhen Ji stares at him and starts to blush at the sight.

"Is there something personal you want to discuss my lady?"

"forgive me of my impertience, my Lady but, I am tired."  
>"I'm sorry Lord Zhang Liao. I...sigh..I don't know how to begin."<p>

She slowly walks to the balcony as he watches her.

"Oh! It's the garden! It's always as beautiful at night as the day."  
><em>"Just like you, my Lady."<em>he thought. Zhang Liao then gets up and stands behind her as she marvel the scene.

"I go here all the time to practice my skills and my flute playing...just to clear my head."

He leans on the door and smiled.

"I know. I've watched you from here from time to time."

She freezes.

"Many times you look so sad and lonely that you've barely played a song. Was there any in your heart? Or has Lord Cao Pi died that down so many times?"

She turns around and sees him right in front of her.

"Am I just...a pretty face to you, Zhang Liao?"  
>"You're a warrior of grace and courage, my Lady. The song from your flute and how you dance in the battlefield reflects the beauty in your heart that so many of our people of Wei admire held in high esteem."<p>

Zhen Ji is too shocked for words as a teardrop falls from her glistening eyes down her cheek. Zhang Liao gently wipes it away and brushes some of her hair from her face.

"Zhang..."  
>"Yes?"<p>

Her eyes glow in the moonlight in amazement. Never had she seen such eyes that look at her the way his does, as he steps closer she starts to feel his warmth that all her years of being married she had never felt. She closes her eyes and awaits to feel what she longed to as she feels Zhang Liao's hands on her shoulders.

"My Lady, you should go. We don't want anyone to be suspicious of us. Lord Cao Pi might be looking for you."

She opens her eyes to see his handsome face and frowned.

"I suppose you're right, Lord Zhang Liao. I should go. There is still that banquet going on right now."

The two walk to the door and General Liao lets her out.

"Goodnight, my Lady."  
>"Goodnight."<p>

He closes the door and slumps back with a long and hard sigh. Just as he begin to walk to the bed, there is another knock on the door. He stops and turns right back around and opens it.

"My Lady. Is there anything else, you should-_mmh_!"

He is interrupted by her soft, tender lips and her slim fingers through his hair combing it back.

"I...can't take you in-"  
>"My husband has other wives and concubines. He never really loved me but for my appearance."<p>

"I'm sorry, Lady Zhen."  
>"I admire you're integrity...Zhang Liao. But what about that time in Jing? What was that then?"<p>

He knows he's caught. He hangs his head trying to come up with an explanation.

"Lord Cao Pi and I are getting a divorce. Lord Cao Cao couldn't take seeing me so unhappy while his son screws with every pretty girl he lay eyes on."

Zhang Liao is shocked of this now upcoming news.

"My Lady.."

"It's alright. Goodnight," she answered and then walks the other way to the other end of the castle. Zhang Liao shuts the door and leans his back on it again this time he's speechless than he had ever been.

He lays down on his moonlit bed placing his fingertips on the lips that were kissed by a princess. Thoughts begins to die down as he allows his body to rest.


	9. Conversation in the Party

**Yeah! It's finally here!...I got nothing else to say but ENJOY!**

**Dynasty Warrior characters owned by Koei.**

**Romance of the Wei IX: Conversation in the Party**

* * *

><p>The banquet goes on as generals and part of Cao Cao's family celebrate having a good time. Food and wine is passed around as the Wei army eat their fill. Xiahou Dun without his armor suit but in a robe walks around congradulating his colleagues for their hard work while holding his wine cup and sipping from it. He monitors his alcoholic consumption so he wouldn't be in a tipsy state like some of the soldiers in the banquet hall that had to be escorted to their living quarters for the night.<p>

Then, on his left, he felt someone walking towards him.

"Oh, Xu Huang. It's nice to see you here."

The young man is wearing his lounge wear with his hair in a bun. He walks beside him looking ahead.

"Lord Xiahou Dun. How are you?"  
>"I heard you and Cao Ren had a bit of a rough battle there."<br>Xu Huang glances at him.

"You can thank Cao Pi for that."  
>A pause and then..<p>

"Where's Zhang Liao? I haven't seen him the whole time."  
>"I haven't seen Wenyuan lately. I heard he's very tired, he's probably in his chamber. So, will Lord Cao Cao be finished renovating his house sometime soon?"<p>

Xiahou Dun crosses his arms.

"Huh! Don't you worry about that. _Mengde_can take care of that. He's always known for caring for people who work under him. He told me that they're almost finished."

"Well, that's good news. I'm sure Wenyuan will be pleased to have more space for his armory."  
>"Indeed. Let's join my cousin, shall we? I'm going to eat my fill."<p>

Xu Huang chuckled, "after you, general."

In a far away corner by a window, on a couch sitting is Lord Zhang He, one of Cao Cao's Awesome Five. He leans on the low rising table appearing to be lost in thought. He's not wearing his elaborate silk robe that he usually dances in banquets in but in a casual one while his hair is in a cloth bun. He inhales and sighs looking onward at the group of men drinking and eating which are Cao Cao and his friends and generals. Zhang He takes a grape from a fruit bowel and nonchalantly pops it in his mouth.

"Would you like to have some company?"

He looks up.

"Ah! Lady Cai Wenji! Have a seat next to me!"  
>"Thank you!"<br>She takes her seat and looks at the group of Wei elite generals and the Wardlord himself.

"Lord Zhang He, you seem like you have a lot on your mind."  
>He sighs heavily, "there's two people who I admire a lot but I haven't the courage to tell them."<p>

She looks at him, "'**two**' my lord?"  
>"I know it sounds so strange to you but ever since I was brought into this army, I've grew to be fond of them."<br>She smiled, "it must be vexing for you to choose, so you decided to have feelings for both of them. It's nothing strange to me."  
>He takes both her hands, "oh Lady Cai I am so happy you understand me!"<p>

"So, who are they?"

"Well, he's undaunted with a sense of humor and he always get the job done. People mistake his sarcasm for insolence but I see it as a perfect fitting for his personality."

Cai Wenji had to think for the moment. It's someone seated with Cao Cao eating and drinking wine with him. She decides to weigh her options to make her good guess. She knows that Xiahou Dun doesn't have a sense of humor so it couldn't be him. Cao Cao is too straightforward to be sarcastic. She looks at the other men eliminating other possibilities until..

"Xiahou Yuan?"

"You guess right!"  
>"I don't see him being able to express his emotions to you but, time will tell, huh?"<p>

He leans forward onto the table again while putting another grape in his mouth.

Cai Wenji asks, "so, who is the other one?"  
>"Mmh, his plans are magnificent and inspite of his height, he still strikes such regal authority."<p>

That made Lady Cai's heart skip a beat.

"That wouldn't be-"  
>"Oh no! Not him! He is a genious but not him!"<br>She exhales softly.

"Master _Sima Yi?_"

"Aah, yes, Zhongda!"  
>She smiles leaning on her elbow on the table.<p>

"What about him that makes you attractive to him?"  
>"He's <em>adorable<em>! The way his eyes are when he looks at me. Oh my!"

She giggles.

"Oh, Lady Cai please don't tell anyone! I've been keeping it in and there was no one to talk to about it!"  
>"Don't worry, Lord Zhang He, your secret is safe with me."<p>

He takes both her hands.

"Oh, thank-you my Lady! This means so much to me!"  
>"It was my pleasure, my Lord."<p>

Zhen Ji in her flowing robe steps in the banquet hall. She looks around and doesn't see her husband. She asks around among the gentlemen and maids if anyone has seen him. To no avail, she walks to near a spare table and begins to eat.

"Ah, there is Lady Zhen, Xu Huang. Do you noticed something missing in this picture?"  
>"Do you mean her husband, Lord Cao Pi?"<br>"Yes, exactly. Now where could that boy gone to?"

Just then, a large man in a blue robe steps in along with his officer who disliked the Wei heir.

"Probably out and about looking for his bodyguard, knowing him."

Xiahou Dun looks up while Cao Cao stops eating.

"Dian Wei, how nice of you to join us. Captain Lo, welcome."  
>They bowed and sit at the table.<p>

"I hope I don't have to send a search party to look for my son."  
>"Don't worry, cousin. He'll be here. He have to be."<p>

Zhang Liao in his formal wear and bun ponytail slowly walks in hearing music playing and smelling the cooked food. Cao Cao takes notice and calls for his attention.

"Wenyuan! Over here!"

The general turns around and walk towards Cao Cao and the crowed dining table.

"Wenyuan, come. Sit with me."

His cousin Xiahou Yuan scoots over to make room for him.

"Ah. I need to tell my carpenter to make me a bigger table."

The group around him laughs.

Xu Huang asks, "my lord, weren't you resting?"  
>"I have."<br>"But, it has been almost two hours! Are you sure?"  
>"I couldn't sleep anymore."<p>

Cao Cao cuts in.

"Huh. I guess your stomach has got the best of you, Wenyuan."  
>The men laughed again.<br>Zhang Liao sighs in defeat. "Yes. I am hungry."

Xu Zhu laughed, "don't worry Zhang Liao. No one can sleep with an appetite."  
>Dian Wei chuckled, "heh. No one but you can't fight without eating half the food supplies!"<p>

Everyone in the table laughed in an uproar.

"Hey, give me some slack, fellas! I do tend to have a raging appetite!"  
>Captain Lo consoles him, "don't worry Big Man, we gotcha back."<br>"Indeed we do, Xu Zhu. You've always been an excellent bodyguard for me. Cheers to everyone!"

Everyone in the banquet hall raises their wine cups and cheered.

Zhang Liao looks at the only one who didn't cheered along with everyone else.

"Where is Cao Pi, my lord? Shouldn't he be here eating with her?"  
>"That is what I would like to know."<br>"She looks pretty lonesome there. If I may, I would like to sit with her to keep her company."  
>"That's what I like about you, Wenyuan. Always modest and altruistic."<p>

Zhen Ji sits at the isolated table slowly eating her dish. She thinks about what Zhang Liao had told her earlier. He didn't mention about her looks, he basically said that she is _more_than her appearance as a woman of Wei. All of her life, she was always known for her looks until...

_"You're a warrior of grace and courage, my Lady."_

It touched her a lot of mentioning her of the beauty of her _heart_. Could general Liao saw that about her the whole time? She continues to stare at her hands with chop sticks. Zhen Ji promised herself not to fall for words after she married Cao Pi. Unfortunately, that's basically all her husband has proved his love for her, or rather his lust for her, of how "beautiful" and "gorgeous" she is.

Flashbacks of those two scenes where Zhang Liao touched her jumps in her mind.

_"Does he have a thing for me? No. Maybe he was being modest. Zhang Liao is a gentleman after all."_

"Pardon me, is this seat taken?"

Zhen Ji looks up.

"General!"  
>"Well, since Lord Cao Pi isn't anywhere around here, how about I join you, my Lady?"<br>"Oh. Okay."  
>Zhang Liao takes a seat across from her. The attendants brings in food and wine for him.<p>

"Are you alright, my Lady?"  
>"Yes. I am. Why?"<br>"You seem to have a lot on your mind," he replied, pouring himself some wine.  
>"It's about my husband. I heard about his new bodyguard. Maybe he's out looking for her."<p>

Zhang Liao pauses.

"Are you sure, my Lady? The palace is huge."  
>"He'll be able to chase any girl he wants once we get the divorce document."<br>"Let's not think of that matter. Let's just enjoy our time here, alright?"  
>She smiled, "that's a good idea."<p>

All of a sudden, the pair is joined by Zhang He and Cai Wenji.

"Lady Zhen Ji! Lord Zhang Liao! How wonderful to see you both!"  
>They sit on the ends of the table. Zhang He clears his throat to talk to Zhen Ji.<p>

"Lady Zhen, do you know what's coming up in two weeks?"  
>"Is it, Xu Zhu's birthday?"<p>

He flings his arms in the air, "Yes! I'm glad you remembered! We have rehearsal for it this week!"

Zhang Liao looks at him and asks, "You and Zhen Ji are putting on a performance for that day?"

Cai Wenji turns to the general, "yes. I am in it as well. Lady Zhen and I are the main musicians on stage while Zhang He and the ladies will dance."

"Ah. What will be the theme then, Lady Cai?"  
>"Uh, uh, general. She can't tell you more about it."<br>"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the performance for Xu Zhu's birthday."  
>"Well, until a few days before the date though."<br>"Alright, you have my word, Zhang He."

Zhen Ji giggled, "great. Let's drink to that!"


	10. Unexpected Turns

**Romance of the Wei X: Unexpected Turns!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile near the living quarters of the Wei army, Sha-chan and her comrades are enjoying good food and wine. Not only are they're celebrating their victory on both fronts, but also on her promotion of bodyguard and Lo's promotion of Captain of Dian Wei's army.<p>

Among the pack are Xu Ting, a soldier in his early thirties, slender and observant, Nu Wong, from Wudan and mid-thirties, and of course, Sha-chan and other soldiers who trained with her inside the palace gates.

Xu Ting lays back against his bed after another cup of wine.

"Ahh, too bad 'Captain' Lo couldn't join us because he's dining with the generals, and Lord Cao Cao."  
>Sha-chan takes another serving of steamed vegetables in sauce and Nu Wong laughs it off.<p>

"Hey, he did his thing back in Jing. At least our heroine is here with us."  
>"Yeah, that's true. So, Sha, how's it like to have to shadow around our Warlord's son everywhere in the battlefield?"<p>

She looks at her bowel. "Well...I don't know. I've never thought of that."  
>One of the men cuts in, "you're fortunate. In order to be a bodyguard, you have to prove yourself to be a great one..or someone vouches for you like in Master Dian Wei's case."<p>

"Which is what she did for me back in Tianshui."

Every head turn towards the doorway. Sha-chan notices the silence in the room and slowly turn towards a familiar voice.

"_Lord Cao Pi!_"

* * *

><p>Zhang He and Cai Wenji walks out of the banquet hall towards the throne room. The general is so anxious and excited for the performance that he wants to practice the choreography he was putting together for a little while.<p>

"There is no one around, Lord Zhang He. Come! Show me a few moves."  
>"Alright, it starts like this, and I come out and..."<p>

A moment later, Sima Yi walks out from the party. He feels a slight buzz from the good quality wine. He walks to the hall towards the throne room to get to the corridors leading to the houses of the castle.

As Zhang He is doing another phase of the dance he had put together, the songstress poet notices the wobbly strategist walking along towards them.

"Lord Zhang He! Look!"  
>He stops dancing and stands in awe of the opportunity to meet with the young man he's fond of.<p>

_"Zhongda!"_  
>"Come on, my lord. Go to him! He might need help to go to his old room!"<br>"Yes, you're right. He likes being there to study and rest, and he shouldn't be out like this all by himself! I must go to him!"

Sima Yi was so full from the food and alcohol, that he stumbles towards the floor...

Only to have Zhang He to catch him.

"Oh, my Zhongda! I got you! Are you alright?"  
>Sima Yi chuckled, "I couldn't even make out of here on my own as usual. I'm drunk as hell."<br>"Oh, don't say that, Lady Cai Wenji and I will help you to your room."

The short Wei strategist lifts his flustered face and looks at the general with dreamy-like eyes. He swings his arm around for support and have a faint scene of wine in his warm breath.

"Junyi, thank you. Just take me to my study room. There is a bed there and I can rest for the night away from those fools."

Zhang He got on his feet while helping Sima Yi to his and holding him to help his balance.  
>The trio walks in the corridors towards his study room.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is where the bodyguards stay at. It's not too far from the other soldiers' living quarters."<br>"Oh, okay." She starts to feel nervous standing in the hallway alone with Cao Pi.  
>"Are...we..going to battle, my lord?"<br>"Yes." He opens the door and let's her in.

She hears the sliding door shut behind her.

"This is your new room. Do you like it? You finally have some privacy away from the others."  
>Sha-chan looks around her and notices a wall mirror and stands in front to look at her reflection.<p>

"It's real nice, Lord Cao Pi. What battle is coming up?"

She looks at his reflection coming closer behind her and she quickly turn around to be backed up against the wall.

"A battle for your heart, Sha-chan."  
>"My lord! What are you doing?"<p>

A faint smile and a soft chuckle escape from his lips as he leans closer to his new bodyguard.

"I've been looking all over the palace for you. I didn't want to attend to the one my father is in but to the one Jia Xu made in his chamber."  
>"But -"<p>

"_Sha-chan_"…

She glances at the bed in the room and gets even more nervous.

"What's wrong?" He softly asked, stroking her chin and his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him.

"I've never done this before-"  
>"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."<br>"My lord-"  
>"Just relax-"<p>

The door slams open to reveal a pretty angered Cao Cao, a smiling Nu Wong, a saddened Cao Ren...

and a raging and sorrowful Zhen Ji.

* * *

><p><strong>I know anyone is barely reading this but, I just like writing DW fanfiction. Oh well.<strong>


	11. Ending a Long Night

**Well, I'm back, readers and I've FINALLY got this chapter here! The file has been sitting in the computer for a few months since I've posted in Livejournal.**

**I want to thank Diao Lover and all those who _actually reviewed the story!_**

**Here it is. Enjoy. I'm stuck in a Writer's Block of chapter 12 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Romance of the Wei XI: Ending a Long Night<br>**

Cai Wenji opens the wooden door to let Zhang He and the ailing Sima Yi in. She pulls the covers back on the bed that is by a window in the study room. The general helps the strategist sit and removes his curled shoes.

"I will leave you two here, my lord, "she said eying on Zhang He to clue him in on what he needs to do. He slowly looks at Sima Yi and then a hesitant look at her. The songstress gives him a wink and leaves the room.

"Junyi, are you going to stand there...or...you're gonna help me?"

"Of course, my lord."

Sima Yi stands up to get Zhang He to undress him. The long hair man steps in front if him and unfasten his buttons.

"Junyi, thank you for helping me back there."  
>"You're welcome, Zhongda. I couldn't leave you there."<p>

Sima Yi's robe drops to the floor.

"Do you need your underpants, Zhongda?"  
>"Yeah. It's over there."<p>

Zhang He brings the pants to him as Sima Yi sits back on the bed.

Cai Wenji walks around outside the room waiting for the dancing warrior to come out. She folds her hands in front of her thinking about the man who she is fond of. His sense of poetry and music is known throughout the land is what intrigues her. What attracted this young woman is his charisma, his altruism for his friends especially for Lady Cai herself.

When he isn't cold and calculating, according to her, can be pretty handsome.

That man is no other than-

"My poor Zhongda! He's so worn out!" Zhang He sighed.  
>"And he even smiled at me!"<br>"Oh. Did you tell him?"  
>Zhang He hangs his head low. "He's too intoxicated to listen to anything like that. I'll wait until he is sober."<p>

She smiled, "at least that went well then."

The pair hears some commotion from down the hallway where they were. Zhang He and Cai Wenji look at each other and go to peek around the corner.

**"WHAT? THAT BASTARD!"**  
>"Captain Lo, calm down!"<br>I don't care if he's our lord's son! How dare he get his smutty hands on Little-Bit! If I was Lord Cao Cao, I would of whopped _his_ ass!"

"Whoa! Easy there, big guy!" Dian Wei consuls him placing his hand on the captain's shoulder.

"Sorry, man, my bad. She reminds me of my little niece back at home, man!"  
>"Hey, nothing wrong with being sentimental, that's why you're my type of captain!" He gives him a pat on his back.<p>

"Thanks, general."

Xu Ting cuts in.

"Okay, that's all nice and everything, but, Nu Wong, where are Lord Cao Cao and the others?"  
>"Well, he said that they should go ahead and get it out of the way."<p>

* * *

><p>Zhang Liao's eyes light up in surprise outside the banquet room of hearing the news from Xu Huang.<p>

"Do you mean just like that? Mengde couldn't wait until morning?"

Xu Huang crosses his arms.  
>"I know, it must bother him a lot to get the divorce preceding started."<p>

Zhang Liao rubs his goatee, "hmm. So that was what Lord Zhong Hui told Cao Mengde..of what Lord Cao Pi was doing."  
>"Yes. It was him who told me of the whole ordeal."<br>"He was at the banquet so how did he know?"

Xu Huang stands right in front of his colleague.

"The soldiers who trained with Lady Sha told him."

* * *

><p>"Look, Xu Ting, if you're so observant why did you had me to tell on Lord Cao Pi? I don't know where they went!"<p>

"He's right, man. It's family business. Our lord doesn't want bad news like this to spread around like a wildfire."

"Yeah," Dian Wei agreed. "Knowing how he is, he's an expert on discretion."

Then, a couple of footsteps invade the conversation.

"So, our Lord Cao Pi has been a naughty little boy?"  
>The bodyguard greets them, "Lord Zhang He, Lady Cai Wenji. I guess you guys heard the whole thing."<br>Zhang He answered, "not quite."  
>Captain Lo clench his fists and growl under his breath.<p>

Xu Ting chuckled.  
>"Well, my lord. I guess that answered your question."<p>

Cai Wenji steps in.

"Where is Zhen Ji?"

The soldier replied again, "if I know better, probably back there knocking Lord Cao P's brains out!"

Xu You walks to the small crowd with his hands behind him.

"I have an urgent message for the generals. You three can stay here." Captain Lo and the other two soldiers stand in attention.

"Lord Cao Cao has received a distress note from one of the officials in Xuchang. The remnants of the Yellow Turbans have attacked and plundered villages across our territory."

Dian Wei slaps his forhead. "Oh no! Not this again!"

Xu You continues, "He has also received messages saying that Wu and Shu are dealing with them too. The attacks are in certain parts of China. Lord Cao Cao wants us to get prepared for battle in two days."

Zhang He looks concerned.

"Don't worry, my lord," said the strategist. "I will send a note to Lord Sima Yi."

Nu Wong heads off along with Xu Ting.

"Captain! We must find Sha-chan right now!"  
>"Yeah, we better before Lady Zhen does, Cap'n!"<p>

"Right. Meet you in the field, generals."

They all bowed as the three swiftly walk down the halls of the palace.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you then, Xu Huang."<br>"Alright, Wenyuan. You still need to get more rest "  
>"Will do. Goodnight, my friend."<p>

They bid each a good night and Zhang Liao opens the door to his room.

What he finds, or rather, _who_ he finds makes his heart jump.

**"Lady Zhen?"**

"General, please forgive me. I can't be in the same room with him!"

He relaxed. "So, the divorce has already been final."  
>She looks at the floor. "Yes."<br>The general smiled faintly as he closes the door.

"Well my Lady, that means you're a free woman!"  
>"Lord Cao Cao said that he's making arrangements for me to be in a new chamber."<p>

"Where?"  
>She steps closer to him.<p>

"Here...but..how? I know he's not saying that I'm moving in with you."

_"That would be interesting,"_ he thought.

"To be honest, Lady Zhen, I will be moving into my new house in the morning...as you can see some of the things are missing."

She looks around and takes notice of what she remembered when she was in his room the last time, that he was right.

"Heh. I know. I was kind of startled when I woke up from my nap. They took out the lighter materials while I was asleep!"

Zhen Ji laughs.

"I guess when it comes if it's Lord Cao Cao's orders, they're orders."

Zhang Liao chuckles. "That's about it."

"Question is, how are we suppose to sleep?"

The general can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"I can...sleep on the floor."  
>"Nonsense. The leader of Wei's elite generals needs a good, sound rest. Besides, I don't want to degrade you that way."<p>

"Are you sure?"  
>"I can trust you, Lord Zhang Liao. You have been so kind to me."<br>"...alright."

Zhen Ji hops on his bed and pulls the cover over her.

"Zhen, it's not big enough for two of us."  
>She smiles gently at his blushing face.<p>

_"How cute._ Don't worry. Now, come to bed and get some rest," she said patting on a spot right next to her.

Zhang Liao is a bit dazed.

_"I must be dreaming!"_  
>"I'm going to sleep." She turns around towards the wall with her head on half of a pillow.<p>

Zhang Liao removes his outer vestments away from her and change to his undergarments. Zhen Ji still face the wall hearing the ruffling of fabric.

"Are you done?"  
>"Yes. I'm coming."<p>

He takes a big, hard gulp as he slowly slides in the bed beside her. He tries to make room trying not to touch her.

"Sorry. Are you sure, Lady Zhen?"  
>"Hmm, mmh."<p>

He turns from the sleeping woman and tries to drift to sleep.

The warmth from her body keeps him awake, so as his keeping Zhen Ji's eyes open.

The pair simultaneously turn to face each other.

"There's enough blanket, general."  
>"I told you it's not enough room, Zhen Ji. Why here? Why not with Lady Cai?"<br>"Oh...I've never thought about it."

Zhang Liao looks away from a moment.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there...with Lord Cao Pi."

She lets out a hard sigh.

"Don't worry about it. He can do what he wants."  
>"Are you sure you can sleep like this...with me?"<p>

She smiled.

"How many times are you going to ask me?"  
>"Forgive me. It's very unusual for me, my Lady."<br>"We can just hold each other to make room."  
>"That's what you've been wanting to do?"<p>

She comes closer, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Yes. I feel more at ease with you in here, Zhang Liao."  
><em>"Zhen Ji,"<em> he whispered.

He flips he blanket to cover them in the moonlit, latern lit room.

Zhang Liao wraps his arm around the sleeping young woman pulling her closer to him.

"Goodnight, my Princess."


End file.
